This invention generally relates to an electronic cash register system and, more particularly, to an electronic cash register system having a capability of checking an allowable input of various transactions of money to be registered.
In a prior art cash register, a method employed therein for checking an allowable input of various transactions of money to be registered comprises checking of the number of digits of money entered in the case representing the department registration (in order, for example, to effect a display indicating the digits checked is greater than, for example, six digits) or checking of the amount of money in the case of the sale of a check.
The prior art cash register of the type described above has such disadvantages that, in the case of the checking of the number of digits representing money to be registered, a limit of, for example, $50.00. or $370.00. cannot be set and that, according to the method of checking the amount of money itself, a random access memory (RAM) must have a large memory capacity for the storage of the value thereof.